fightingbladefandomcom-20200213-history
Inventory System
INVENTORY SYSTEM : Storage and Usage Inventory system in Fighting Blade are divided into 3 storage system : *External Equipment *Data Pocket "RAM" *Black Hole "HDD" Each with their own unique specifications and usage, every player in Fighting Blade Online will have the full access to all 3 as long as the conditions are met. In the other hand, the NPC ( Not Player Character ) will only have an access to External Equipment inventory only ( unless they are in contract with the FBO system ). External Equipment External set of equipment displayed to everyone, this inventory system is literally just everything that you can carry on your body, clothings, weapons, etc... . The weight and size of item is at full effect and so is the passive effect of the item if it has one. External Equipment should be used to store the most used or standard set of armor and weapon. Also quest item that couldn't turn into data form will have to be stored here. Be careful though as the item that aren't bind to you will dropped on the ground if you happen to fell/died. There are no limit on how much you can carry in external equipment as the more you carry, the more weight you will have to face against. Which make the fact that you can just pull out a weapon and use it, as fast as your hand will actually grab. There is no special procedure on how to have access to anything you carry externally, just grab it and use it. This is the reason who some player prefered to wear garb with potion slot on the hip so they can just grab the potion and consume it without delay. Since it's just what you're carrying, about 99.9% of the quest items out there can be carried using this inventory, there are only a very small amount of quest item that are too big to grab it and must be transformed into data form to carry around. Data Pocket or RAM Data Pocket or RAM is an actual first real inventory to be have. RAM grant quick access to the items in the inventory in data form. Not all object can be transformed into data form, however. Most quest item usually can't transformed into data form. The data pocket will store all the item as data form, most players will have a 128GB RAM as their data pocket inventory ( the RAM can be upgraded through special quest from FBO up to 256GB RAM ). RAM should be used to store a lesser used equipments, potions, change of weapon, secondary set of gears or even something that might not be too safe to carry around as external equipment. The RAM granted an extremely quick access to the item in the inventory, with a wave of hand and imagining it there will start loading the item on whereever your hand is. The load time for each item is between 0 to 2 second depending on the size of the data file and/or the size of the object. Item stored in RAM will not emitted a full effect of its passive, some might not even emitted any at all, so if the equipment have a passive that you wanted to use, you will have to summon it out to external equipment before the passive will take its full effect. Since the RAM is kind of a special inventory space that you can quickly take item out, you can't store any unbounded equipment into the RAM ( so potions and quest items are fine ). To use the data pocket, the user must imagine the item that existed in his/her data pocket in order for the item to materialized, the user can then use his mind to make the item appear anywhere within an arm length of the user, after some load time to materialized, the item will appear. Black Hole, Memory or Hard Drive Third and last inventory system to have general access to is the black hole or HDD, it function kind of like an alternate inventory in which you have to access it when you're not too busy since accessing it take time, getting stuff out of there take even longer so it's impractical to be used in the battle. It does, however, have the most storage space and can store practically anything that can be stored. The item stored in the HDD can be any item, but the FBO suggested that black hole should be used to store rare items, secured stuff, data for quest item, extra weapon and extra gears. Pretty much anything the user won't be using too often. The point of the black hole is to store the stuff that the user won't be using often, but store stuff that will take a lot of space and the stuff that is too precious to have it lost in case something went wrong. The item to be storing in this inventory will first have to transformed into data form, which means that some quest item will not be able to do this, then the data will be compressed in order to fit into this inventory. Most user in FBO will have their own black hole storage space of 2TB which can be increased with certain item or after certain quest. The storage space can be increased up to 4TB. To access the HDD, a user must open up the Black Hole GUI Panel to log into his/her storage device, it will take about 10 second to put in the information and 10 more second to authenticate, the item then will need to be sorted and find which take about 2-5 seconds which make this inventory extremely impractical to be used during the heat of the battle. The item then will take as long as 10 seconds to decompressed and will then start to materialized into either your external inventory or your data pocket. Since the item that usually stored in the HDD will be rarely used, it is not really useful for anyone to put their bounded equipment or weapon in there because it does take quite a while for that item to materialized.